Vacation Conflict
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: Naruto takes Sakura on holday, hoping to score. To bad she finds some Raven man more interesting, now Naruto's going to have to go to extreme lengths to get her to notice him and get this raven out of the picture. Hm..Funny how relationships change..
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation Conflict**

Beta:She's awesome like always, what would I do without her, **EroHocoLoco** 3 or formerly **(as soon as ff. net allows her to log on…-scowls-) **known as **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx. **

A/N: Yo, I not long ago came back from my holiday and while soaking in the sun I was like hmm why not write a vacation story?..So I hope you guys like xD Much love EroCocoLoco!! **(-huggles- luff yah! Thankies for letting me beta for you!! You're the best there is!!!!)** :D A/N: Tehe!! You make me blush..ehehehehehe..

* * *

A tanned man stopped in his tracks, bright blue eyes widening and a gasp escaping his plump and tasty lips. Beside the tanned man was a contrasting pale woman with pink hair and glossy emerald eyes, her pink juicy lips glistening from the light that was filling the giant hall. Blue orbs scanned the room, locking onto the reception desk and a few people lining up and then gazing through one of the windows to see the beautiful view of mountains and trees beneath an amazing azure sky.

"This place is breath taking don't you think Naruto?" Came a soft and gentle feminine voice causing the blond to tear his eyes away from the scenery to look at the woman's face.

"Yeah good thing we came ay Sakura?" The woman nodded and fixed the strap from the bag she was carrying on her shoulder.

"Lets go join the line and check in..I want to lounge around the pool straight away!" Naruto nodded and pulled the cases along the floor, following the pinkette towards the line. His blue eyes gazing out of the window pane and watching the other holiday makers jump into and swim in the pool, a small frown picking at his brow when a group of women who were bathing in the sun started giggling and staring in the same direction.

"Hmm..Some entertainment must be going on.." Naruto said to his woman companion. Sakura looked behind her shoulder and then looked out the window, her pink brows furrowing.

"Hm..Must be pretty good from the look of those women, maybe a sexy barman?" Naruto's face darkened, just what he needed, he planned on taking Sakura on holiday with him to score. He'd been crushing on this girl since junior high and she had yet to notice and return his feelings, so the last thing he needed was a sexy foreign barman to woo her and leave him in the dust. Green eyes glided over to glance at the moody looking Blond. "What's wrong? I'm sure there's some sexy barmaid's Naruto..God your such a perv.." Naruto stared at her with dull eyes for a minute and went back to staring out the window. He had no energy to argue with her, and he wanted to get in her good books, not the bad ones.

**~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~**

Wiping his sweaty tanned brow the blond followed the woman across the tiled path, his blue eyes glancing around to take in the beautifully constructed apartment blocks with flowers decorating the walls, every now and then giving a soft sigh when the heat seemed to make his skin feel like it was drying up. Finally those blue eyes landed on the woman in front who had stopped walking and started looking around.

"Hmm..Luckily both our rooms are on the ground floor..But where is the sign for rooms 130-140?" hearing the girls question, Naruto started to look around as well.

"Um…" Sakura walked forward and turned a corner, appearing a second later with an annoyed frown picking at her brow it seemed the heat was making her very irritable. Hearing someone coming behind him, Naruto dropped the cases and turned to them, his blue eyes taking in a dirty blonde haired woman with her hair in bunches and a lazy looking man walking beside her. The woman had a sly grin placed on her lips as she barked a laugh and stared at the man next to her, a small smile appeared on the mans lips as he looked back at her and then his dark eyes landed on the tanned blond staring at him.

"Need help?" Came a lazy and uninterested tone of voice which caused Naruto to flinch a little.

"Um yeah could you tell me where to find the apartment block for rooms 137 and 138?" The woman looked at the blond and smiled.

"Yeah, your in the same block as us, nice to meet you I'm Temari and this lazy man here is Shikamaru..Let Shika help you with your cases.." Naruto blinked and watched Shikamaru stroll forward and grab onto one of his cases, slowly walking past Naruto and nodding a greeting to a confused Sakura. Naruto beamed a smile at Temari and went to catch up with Shikamaru.

"Thanks a lot, but I can take the cases.." Shikamaru raised a black brow and shook his head.

"No it's cool..You know what women are like..I'm guessing you were forced to carry your lady's case?" Naruto heaved a heavy groan.

"Yeah and it's heavy as fuck" Shikamaru chuckled lightly; slightly glad he managed to pick up the blonds case instead of Sakura's.

"So what's your name then?" Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru and then looked forward when the pineapple haired man lifted the case and walked up three steps, taking off down a small corridor.

"I'm Naruto and the woman I'm with is Sakura" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder for a second and then went back to looking forward, lifting up the case some more when he started going up some stairs and passing a few rooms.

"So she's not your girlfriend or is she a very old fashioned sort of girl?" Came the bored tone, Naruto kept following the dark haired man and started getting out of breath when he had to go up another flight of stairs.

"No..I'm trying to score, that's why I paid for her to come with me, but she said she wouldn't come if we shared.." Shikamaru looked behind him once again and raised an eyebrow.

"You paid for her?..Demanding girl?" Naruto laughed a little.

"Very much so..So you and Temari?" Shikamaru took the blond up one last flight of stairs and halted in between the rooms 137 and 138"

"Yeah she's my girl, it's weird because I'm a little lazy and she's a little more outgoing and energetic.." Naruto watched the dark haired man for a second and smiled.

"Well opposites attract right?" Shikamaru nodded and then leaned against the wall, both men waiting for the women to finally meet them. "Oh thanks for helping with the cases" Shikamaru waved it off and watched as Temari came up the stairs with a worn out Sakura behind her.

"Hey Shika, I told Sakura she and Naruto can eat with us tonight.." Shikamaru nodded and smiled at Sakura who was smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks for helping Naruto, Shikamaru" Came the pink haired girl as she started fumbling around in her bag for the two room keys.

"No problem, he's happy to help" Naruto smirked at how Temari ended up answering for her man. "Anyway as I said we're room 132 so just come downstairs if you have any problems, we're going to the pool after eating lunch so I'll see you then ay Sakura?" The pinkette nodded and handed Naruto his key.

"Thanks you're a big help so I'll see you later then" Temari nodded and waited for Shikamaru to come over with her, both walking back down the stairs. Naruto pulled Sakura's case into her room when she opened the door and eyed up her spacious room,

"Hmm..This is nice and big.." Sakura nodded and took the case off of Naruto.

"Yeah, well Naruto go get into your room and then meet me when your ready to go swimming" Naruto nodded and walked out.

**~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~**

Throwing his case on his double bed the blond opened it up and grabbed his orange swimming trunks. A smirk appearing on his lips as he tugged down his pants and replaced them with the trunks, strolling across the living room/ kitchen he made his way to his balcony, opening up the glass door and walking out. His tanned skin glowing in the sunlight and his blond hair blowing in the odd breeze that blew past.

"Hmm I've got a nice view" Came his soft whisper, looking to the right Naruto looked at the balcony next to him. "I'm right next to Sakura as well…"

"Hey.." Naruto jumped and looked to his left where he saw a blonde girl leaning against the balcony wall and smiling at him, she had an awfully long side fringe and awesome blue eyes.

"Um..Hey" The girl shifted a little and checked Naruto out.

"I'm Ino, you just got here?" Naruto nodded to the question and tugged at his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head and resting it on the balcony wall.

"I'm Naruto and what about you?" Ino's eyes dropped from the sun kissed man's face to the bare chest glistening with a light layer of sweat.

"Yeah, came over from England" Naruto nodded and rested his tanned hands on the wall in front of him and leaned forward as he started to gaze around.

"I came over from Japan" Ino watched the blond for a while before doing what he was doing.

"You don't look Japanese" Naruto looked at her, both their eyes connecting caused the blond to beam a smile.

"I have an American father..I look more like him" Ino nodded and smiled before she leaned over completely and looked over to where a part of the pool could be seen.

"Are you going down by the pool now?" Naruto nodded and turned to look back into his room when he heard banging at his door.

"Yeah, I have to go now, so I'll see you around" Ino frowned a little and watched Naruto walk back into his room and close the door. Naruto opened up the entrance to see Sakura standing there in her red bikini and a black mini skirt, moving to throw a giant beach bag at the blond just as he went to speak.

"Let's go Naruto I'm boiling" Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his room keys before strolling out of the room.

**~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~**

Sakura rushed towards a spare sun bed, throwing her towel on it and taking off her flip flops and black skirt, glancing behind her she eyed up Naruto slowly strolling towards her.

"Hurry Naruto, I want to swim" Naruto frowned and put the beach bag on the bed beside Sakura's.

"You can swim on your own" Sakura growled and grabbed onto Naruto's hand.

"Its no fun if I swim alone" Naruto kicked off his flip flops near his bed and picked up his pace, stopping harshly when Sakura heard the girls giggling again. Green eyes narrowed and she glanced over to where the women were looking, Naruto frowned and looked at Sakura's face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura glanced at Naruto and then back over to where the women were also looking.

"Oh my god…He's sexy" Naruto frowned and eyed up the place his pink haired friend was staring at, his blue eyes taking in a shaded area from a creamy umbrella, and beneath there was a moody raven haired man glaring at a book he was reading.

"Eh?..Him?" Sakura nodded. "He's sexy?" Naruto questioned as he began to stare a little too much, eyeing up the milky skin and long bangs that seemed to hang nicely around the man's face. Naruto's brow twitched, he had to admit that this person was attractive, he had a nice body, nice and toned, not to skinny but not flabby just right for his height. Naruto grimaced, had he just been checking out this person? Shaking his head Naruto pulled Sakura closer to the pool. "Let's swim then" Sakura eyed up Naruto for a second and then went back to gawking over at this raven man.

"In a minute.." She whispered. Groaning the blond strolled over to this so called sexy man and put his hands on his hips as he stared down at him, Sakura's eyes widened and her pink brow started to twitch.

**~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~**

Onyx eyes glanced upwards and a perfectly shaped brow rose.

"What?" Naruto's glare darkened from such a rude tone.

"Eh Sakura? How can you call this sexy?" The blond bellowed, causing everyone around the pool to look over, the raven's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Look at him! He's moody and rude! He's sitting in the shade like a vampire!"

Sitting over by the bar Temari watched the blond scream and insult the sexy man, noticing his woman was not paying attention Shikamaru glanced over and groaned.

"Urgh…I'm guessing Sakura ended up liking Sasuke as well?" Temari frowned and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Eh? So why would Naruto be angry then?" Shikamaru looked at his blonde girl with a bored expression. Catching on Temari's eyes widened. "Oh..Sakura doesn't even know he feels that way..She said he's like a brother" Shikamaru looked over at the blond and sighed.

"Poor Naruto.." Having enough of being insulted so loudly Sasuke put his book down and stood up, Naruto backed up a little and clenched his fists.

"Can you shut the fuck up you moron? I could care less if your ugly ass girlfriend likes me" Naruto blinked and growled animalistic

"Che! Who you calling ugly, you bastard!" Sasuke smirked and strolled up towards the tanned blond, invading his personal space and pressing the tip of his pale nose against Naruto's.

"You know who I called ugly, are you really that retarded?" Hissing, Naruto went to swing his fist over at Sasuke only to have it caught in a pale hand and be pushed towards the pool, everyone around the pool began to gasp and the women seemed to squeal. Sakura growled and stormed over towards the two men. Naruto's eyes widened when he got pushed into the pool, a huge eruption of water exploding and bright blond hair reappeared above the surface. Coughing the blond wiped away the water from his eyes as well as his hair that now clung to his face. Peering down at the pissed off blond was Sasuke who was smirking.

"Cool the fuck down you moron" Naruto coughed a little more and swam to the side of the pool.

"Shut the fuck up you prick.." Sakura frowned and helped Naruto out of the pool, her green eyes roaming over to glare at the Uchiha and then melting when she became captivated by the mans sexiness, Naruto noticed the woman's anger sizzle away and rolled his blue eyes, a growl erupting from his throat when he watched the raven walk back to his sun bed and continue reading his book. Standing up Naruto gasped when Sakura shoved him back into the pool.

"You idiot, what was you trying to do?!" Naruto's head reappeared above the water for the second time in minutes and coughed his guts up, his tanned hands wiping away the water that was seeping into his eyes, dumbfounded the blond watched Sakura storm off back to her sun bed.

"Great…Nice going Naruto.." The blond mumbled to himself as he turned to look back at the pale man who was now smirking at him, holding himself back from throwing insults the blond swam to the metal ladders and got out.

_Fucking bastard.._

**~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~**

Shikamaru watched the blond down another drink, his dark eyes noticing the pink that was appearing on Naruto's face as the blond continued to get even more wasted.

"Mayn..Shikamaru...It's the first day and I.." Pointing a finger to himself the blond heavily turned his head to look at Shikamaru with unfocused eyes. "Made a fool outta meh self!...Sakura's gotta hate me!" The dark haired man gave a small sigh and rubbed the blonds back.

"It's not the first time that a woman's fell for Sasuke.." Naruto frowned lazily and licked his lips.

"Your woman too?" The pineapple look alike groaned and beckoned the barman to give the two of them refills.

"Yeah, Temari thought he was really cute, wouldn't stop staring.." Naruto heaved a loud irritated groan and downed the drink the barman just set down in front of him.

"Basterd! His name's Sasuke is it?!" Shikamaru watched the blond with amusement and nodded. "Well..Sasuke hasn't met meh!"

"What are you going to do?" Naruto eyed up Shikamaru and then looked behind him to see Temari chatting to Sakura as they both bathed in the sun.

"I'm going to show Sasuke for who he really is!!" Naruto declared loudly, slamming his drink onto the bar surface and wobbling off his stool, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and got off his stool to steady the blond.

"How are you going about that then?" Naruto beamed a smile up at Shikamaru.

"Let me sleep first! Take me to my room please.." Shikamaru nodded with a small smile.

_Well this holiday's just got interesting.._

**~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~Chukeh!~**

* * *

Tbc? Tell meh what you guys think XD.

By - X ~ EroCocoLoco ~ X - Beta - **X ~** **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx ~ X **-Beta

X ~ Read and Review please ~ X


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation conflict**

**Beta:** A/N: I have a different beta for this chappeh who goes by the name of: **.ErocoLocoXD.** ~ lotsa love for her!! Eheheh! *smirks* **Beta note: For those who don't recognize my nickname, I'm more known as Gothic Anime Lover. **A/N: Ehehe I prefer .ErocoLocoXD.

A/N: Ooh I totally decided to put an author's note on the bottom, tehehehe…But this ones a big thanku~ to those who reviewed! Love to hear from chu all! Tehehehe.

* * *

Temari checked out Shikamaru as he came casually strolling towards Sakura and herself , a blonde brow arching when she noticed Naruto was missing.

"Hey where's Naruto?" She questioned. Sakura sat up and took off her sunglasses, her green eyes scanning the area for her blond friend. Shikamaru smiled and sat down at the end of his girl's sunning lounge chair, stripping off his shirt and grabbing a huge dark purple bag.

"Mm, the sun got to him so he's taking a nap." He answered while handing Temari some sunscreen and rolling his head around, his neck was feeling a little stiff. Temari took the cream and put it on her hands, slowly rubbing it on Shikamaru's smooth, slightly toned back. Sakura watched them for a minute, a little jealous of not having someone by her side and then laid back down.

"Oh okay, I'll let him rest for a little while..After all he can't sleep on our first day here!" Sakura shrilled. Temari looked at Sakura who was looking at her through her shades and nodded.

"To right! I wanna play some water polo soon, let's wake him up before the game begins!!" Temari replied. Shikamaru leaned into the woman's touch as she rubbed his shoulders, a small groan escaping his lips as he slowly closed his eyes. Sakura blushed lightly and pretended to not of heard while Temari raised an eyebrow.

"You're kinda tense.." She mumbled as she ran her creamed up hand down the man's spine, spreading as much sunscreen as she could.

"Mm…That feels nice.." The blonde woman smiled and slapped Shikamaru's back lightly.

"You'll get more of that once we win water polo!!" Temari crowed. Shikamaru groaned loudly and took the bottle of cream being handed to him.

"..Troublesome.."The lazy man sighed, looking dejected. Sakura laughed lightly and watched Shikamaru move to his own lawn recliner beside Temari and put sunscreen on the rest of his body.

**~Chuku~Chuku~Chuku~**

Naruto yawned and shuffled around on his bed for a second, an irritated brow twitching when something that felt like sandpaper rubbed against his leg. Slowly opening up a hazy eye the blond investigated the uncomfortable material, growling when it was the white cover.

"What the hell? Don't they use conditioner when they wash these?!" He rasped out dryly, a light blush brushed across the blonds marked cheeks. "Glad no one heard that.." He mumbled as he rolled out of bed, stumbling a little and frowning as he observed his surroundings. "Why in hell am I here?" He whispered as he scratched his head, the memory of Shikamaru putting him in his bed and what he had discussed at the bar came rushing to him. A huge wide smirk placed along his mouth. "Heh he won't know what's coming!!" Hearing the door click the blond walked out of the bedroom and stared at a cleaner.

"Oh Um...Cleaning?" Looking startled, the maid asked the room's only other occupant. Naruto looked around a little and nodded.

"Oh you're cleaning now?"The blonde asked, hesitantly. The maid cocked her head and smiled.

"I'm going to clean..No clean?"The maid inquired, looking confused. Naruto smiled, understanding she lacked the ability to speak English.

"I'll leave now..You can clean" He nodded, slowly sliding along towards the door, grabbing his keys and opening up the door, the housekeeper smiled as she watched the blond leave her.

Naruto jogged down the stairs, feeling a lot more upbeat about the whole Sasuke situation. Jogging all the way to the pool area Naruto waved to Shikamaru who was sitting on his lounge chair looking extremely bored.

"Hey.." He said when he reached his sun recliner, his blue eyes peering down at the sizzling hot pink haired woman.

"Oh Temari was just about to go and wake you." She trilled. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde woman sorting out her bikini strap.

"For?" Naruto asked, curious. Temari beamed a smile and pointed toward the pool, where the hotel staff was putting two little goals at either end of the pool.

"WATER POLO! Naruto let's be totally awesome and kick their asses!!" Naruto checked out the pool and glared at the raven strolling over to his sun chair, drink in his hand.

"OI ASSHOLE!" He yelled, Shikamaru raised an interested brow and leaned forward watching the raven from across the pool, Sakura growled and clenched her fist. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look at the fuming blond, he had to admit the just got out of bed look worked for the moron. Then it hit the raven he had just answered to 'oi asshole', deciding to answer anyway as to what he'd done now he spoke up.

"What you idiot?" Sasuke scoffed, looking bored. In response, Naruto's nostrils flared as he pointed to the pool.

"You! Me! In the pool, your ass is mine!" The ever so intelligent blonde shouted. Stunned, Sakura's jaw dropped and Shikamaru chuckled. Sighing, the raven rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Idiot, some invitation you gave me.." Naruto paled waving his arms about.

"No! Like I'd want your ass! Please! If I wanted ass I'd go--" Looking around to find a suitable candidate the blond pointed to a German man walking to his lounge chair. "I'D GO FOR THAT ASS!" The German gave a small smile and winked, causing several uncomfortable shivers to gallivant down Naruto's spine. Sakura face palmed and covered her face in shame, while Temari was barking out a huge laugh.

"Nice pick Naruto!" The rambunctious blonde woman congratulated. Feeling a little confused, Naruto turned around and looked at the couple."Um who is he?"

Shikamaru smiled and eyed up the German man."He's called Gai..." He drawled in response. Naruto's faced paled when he looked back at the dark haired man, who was wiggling his bushy eyebrows.

"Nice.." Naruto drawled out. Sasuke stared at the muscular Gai in disgust and then went back to walking to his sunning recliner. "Tch..Retard.."

Naruto spun around and darted towards Sasuke. "Oi Bastard!!"He challenged again. Sasuke heaved a sigh and looked back at Naruto.

"What you dumb ass?" The pale man asked, irritated. Naruto scowled and pointed at the pool.

"I challenge you! If you lose you have to buy me an expensive dinner for two." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and put one hand on his hip.

"And if you lose?" He questioned, Naruto rubbed his chin for a second.

"I'll—Uh...What ever you want!" Sasuke smirked.

"Alright you're on.."

**~Chuku~Chuku~Chuku~**

Temari beamed an excited smile as she looked back at Shikamaru guarding their yellow goal.

"Don't be lazy, if we lose you won't hear the end of it!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes to the woman's obvious competitiveness talking, then mumbling 'troublesome' as he leaned against the tiled wall. Naruto glared at the Raven standing on the opposite side of the pool.

"BASTARD YOUR TEAM IS GONNA LOSE!" He roared, unabashed at how loud that would be in an echo-us pool. Sasuke rolled his eyes and eyed up his team's formation.

"Retard, your team is the one that's going to lose!" Sasuke countered. Temari growled, grabbing the ball and glaring at the team in front of her.

"OH YEAH?! UCHIHA JUST WATCH IT, I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" She cried, nodding to the tanned blond just as fired up next to her."You ready Naruto?!" Naruto nodded, looking to the ref who called for Temari to pass the ball.

"Alright, everyone, ready? GO!" He shouted as he threw the ball in the center, everyone swimming towards the white ball and splashing about. Naruto lunged at the ball, laughing triumphantly and then passing it to one of his team mates, swimming closer to the others team's goal so they could pass the ball back and he'd get it in one shot. Temari screamed in excitement as the ball was thrown over to Naruto, her whole expression paling when Sasuke tackled Naruto out of the way, grabbing onto the ball and then throwing it past Temari, trying to aim for their goal. Naruto having been pushed under the water resurfaced and growled, grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulder and shoving him under the water in retaliation.

Sakura watched in horror when Sasuke reappeared, his duck butt hair style falling around his face. Feeling the tension between the two Temari looked at the ref who was chatting up some holidaymaker in a yellow bikini. Sasuke removed a few strands out of his eyes before grabbing onto the blond and dunking him under the water for a second time. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's legs and yanked on them, pulling the raven down with him. Shikamaru was so focused on watching them both he hadn't noticed the ball flying into their goal, until Temari sent a giant tidal wave of water to wash over him.

Both choking as they resurfaced, Sasuke glared at Naruto after wiping away some of the water that kept dripping down his forehead. Naruto gasped for air and held onto Sasuke for some support, he was a little shorter than the other and as they both just managed to get themselves into the deep end he was finding it difficult to stand up straight while choking. Sighing Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hand and pulled him over to where it was more level, his pale hand hesitantly moving to push Naruto's bangs out of the way and glare at him.

"You alright?" He coughed out, Naruto's azure blue eyes opened up and the blond nodded, choking some more and swimming over to the side.

"Yeah no thanks to you!" He rasped out, pulling himself out of the pool and sitting down with his legs in the water, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You attacked me for no reason..I tackled you for the ball." He stated out dryly, his eyes narrowing from the reflected sunlight on the water, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"That's against the rules! You're not allowed to do that!!" The soaked blonde shrieked. Sasuke smirked. "I didn't see the ref complain about it."

Naruto eyed up the referee who was still chatting up the woman, apparently getting somewhere as she was now perched on his lap and groaned.

"C'mon! If your talking to a girl like that how will he even notice the game?!" Sasuke eyed up the woman and scoffed.

"She's not even good looking.." Naruto checked out the chick and looked back to gape at Sasuke.

"What? You seriously are a prick with a stick up his ass..Do you have some high standards that no normal girl would be able to meet?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke turned around, moving back toward where the action was going on.

"So small minded aren't you?" He said casually making sure Naruto heard, Naruto frowned in confusion, not liking the smug tone he jumped back into the pool and raced past Sasuke, getting back into the game and making sure his team won. Which Temari couldn't believe because most of the time he spent mouthing off to Sasuke and bitching with the raven that he hardly ended up playing. He did occasionally lob the ball at Sasuke's head, which came with dire consequences when the pale man darted towards the tanned blond and tackled him once again. Sakura face palmed and Shikamaru shook his head slowly, he had to admit that had been the most he'd seen Sasuke do since he first noticed him. Having their own little pool fight the teams decided to ignore them and let them be, Sasuke and Naruto huffed out, the water around them rippling.

"Wha.." Taking in a deep breath the blond started again. "What did you mean by small minded.." Sasuke blinked.

"You're still on about that?" He muttered, rolling his dark eyes and shaking his head. Huffing the blond splashed Sasuke.

"Don't insult my intelligence you asshole!!" Sasuke looked over at his team when they started cheering, then rolled his eyes when they all moaned as Shikamaru just saved his goal, seemed like Temari's team was winning. Naruto obviously noticed the other's lack of interest and turned to see the ref stand up and declare Temari's team the winners, to which the blonde haired woman jumped up and down and started insulting the other team. "My team won Sasuke! You have to pay for an expensive dinner for two!" He chirped, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ah you said that...So you want to have a date with me?" He smirked as Naruto's face dropped.

"W-What! No! Obviously it's for me and Sakura!"The blonde shouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How was I to know? I only pay for people who are on a date with me." Naruto's face dropped yet again.

"Che what a smug bastard" He complained, his first little plan failing big time, Sasuke chuckled.

"See you at eight by the bar." With that the raven swam to the side and got out, all the woman cooing and squealing at the way the raven's shorts clung to him. Naruto's face paled before going red.

"O-Oi!" He yelled, stopping when he didn't want to shout out 'I'm your date?' Didn't want to send the wrong idea to everyone around the pool especially Gai who seemed very gay with his Speedo on, that clutched onto his rather big member. Gagging Naruto got out the pool, glaring as he passed Sasuke who was laying down.

"Oh Naruto do look smart...If you can." The relaxing raven drawled. Naruto's vein throbbed as he spun on his heel and stormed up to Sasuke.

"Shut up!" He growled then looked at the shade Sasuke was in and almost shivering from the loss of sunlight. "You should lay in the sun to dry off quicker.." He mumbled as he slowly walked off. Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow before doing what Naruto advised and smirking at the tight ass that was being revealed nicely from the water soaked swimming trunks the blond was wearing.

"...This will be fun." He whispered as he slowly closed his eyes and bathed in the sun's warmth.

* * *

A/N: Yo~ There Long time, no update ahaha XD..Sorreh but I lost motivation to write anything at all..Which was a huge…Turd…All though I have been trying to write in little sections…I hope you enjoy! .EroCocoLocoXD.

**Beta note: Yo people!! You review for my senpai or I hunt you down and Kill you!! ;3 M'kay?**

A/N: Heheheh isn't she adorable?! Gotta love my munchkinbutt…:p (she dislikes that name :P)

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacation Conflict  
**A/N: Heey~ Thanks for the awesome reviews! I gotta thank Arctic0Kitten for that review ahahah, really made me get to the writing ASAP, all those who reviewed as well! Thanks, you got my love~ EroCocoLoco ***throws hearts at you all*** Hope you enjoy, sorry I've delayed with the updating not with just this story. But with every story, it's because I lost motivation and decided to be like Shika~ xD

Beta: Smexeh~ **EroHocoLoco~**

* * *

Green eyes eyed up a smartly dressed Naruto curiously, a painted fingernail tapping her lips as she 'hmmmed' and looked deep in thought. Nervous azure eyes darted around the room, and an Adams apple bobbed as Naruto swallowed thickly.  
"Well? Sakura tell me do I look casual yet smart, or do I look like really smart and put to much effort into it?!" He muttered, having enough of Sakura's gaze.  
"Well….If you told me as to why you're so dressed up then I'd let you know. But you left that part out when you paraded into my room and demanded I gave you my opinion" she replied, a deep frown blessing her brow. "After all we're just having dinner with Shikamaru and Temari, it's not like we're double dating" Sakura drawled out after, not noticing that she was wounding the poor blonds heart.  
"O-Oh yeah! We're eating with them tonight!! Perfect!" The blond chirped, rushing out of Sakura's room in his white trousers and black shirt, both made from very thin material 'cause of the heat that still lingered within the windless night, leaping down the stairs towards Shikamaru's room the blond knocked on the door, blinking when Temari opened it just in a towel. "U-Uh …Shikamaru in?" He stuttered, feeling rather uncomfortable. Temari just pulled the toothbrush away from her mouth and moved back to allow the blond to walk in.  
"Yeah in the bedroom" she said casually, watching as Naruto smiled and walked toward the main bedroom, bursting in and grabbing a sleeping Shikamaru.  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP MAN!!" He cried, shaking the poor sloth back and forth, which woke up with a lazy groan and a small glare in his tired looking eyes.  
"What?" He drawled out, his dark eyes falling on his woman who was brushing her teeth and leaning against the door frame, moving back to the tanned blond who was invading his personal space.  
"Look man! You know how I and Sasuke were all fighting today during water polo, well….I bet him that if he looses he'd have to pay for an expensive dinner for two right? Well we won water polo, but he twisted it around and said how I have to be his date!!" He puffed out, checking out Temari who was choking on the tooth paste.  
"W-What?!" She barked out, looking amazed while Shikamaru only looked mildly interested, although inside he was laughing so hard he would have pee-ed himself.  
"Yeah I know!! Fucking asshole! Well I forgot at that moment that tonight is the dinner with you two! So like…I have no idea why I came in here to spit all this embarrassing stuff out" Naruto whined, hating himself for being so moronic about wanting to share how his pride was saved. "Well…Don't tell Sakura!! She'd hit me!!" He wailed, cuddling Shikamaru. Now laughing Temari gripped her towel, gasping for air.  
"Aaah! Sorry Naruto. No can do. You can't eat with us if you have a date~" the dirty blonde haired woman barked out once she managed to remember how to breathe, only to crack up once more when Naruto stared at her like a kicked puppy.

**x~Chukukukukukukukukukukukuk~x**

Grumbling as he walked to the bar, Naruto's eyes scanned the place, his heart sinking when he saw the raven sitting at the bar drinking some beer, staring out into the oceans horizon, some single women swooning and squealing but it didn't seem to phase Sasuke.  
"Hey Naruto!" Came a giggle causing the blond to jump out of his skin, his face blushing when he had just realised he was just captivated, if only by a second by the bastard. Trying to calm his racing heart the blond stared at the person who just saved him from looking like a swooning fan boy.  
"Hey Ino" he managed to reply as he eyed up the blonde haired girl wearing a fancy black dress. Giggling the blonde winked at him.  
"Your looking pretty nice this evening is it for anyone special?" She asked, eying him up and smiling coyly, her head cocking to the side when Naruto's face twisted up.  
"No one special Ino, what about you?" He inquired, eying up the girl again.  
"Mmm…Managed to grab a date" she giggled. "Oh I better go!" She winked, skipping off to a rather pale looking man. Frowning in confusion, Naruto just shook his head and walked up to the raven.  
"Hey…" He mumbled rather uncomfortably, taking a seat next to Sasuke and nodding to the barman, ordering a beer. Turning to face the blond, Sasuke smirked.  
"So you came…I didn't think you'd have the balls" he scoffed, drinking some more of the chilled beer. Brow twitching in irritation Naruto growled.  
"Shut it! I've got more balls than you!" He ground out; thanking the barman when he gave him his drink then taking a large gulp. "So where're you taking me out?" He drawled out, looking around uninterestedly, his face growing bright red when reality hit him, he had just asked that question so casually and now his pride was slowly sinking along with the ice in his pint glass. His face only grew brighter when he turned to eye Sasuke's 'amused' looking face, which wasn't much different than his passive expression, just his eyes looked a little more alive and the smirk tended to look a little like a sadistic smile.  
"Mn…Well I wouldn't want to be seen eating with you here" Sasuke spat out like venom.  
"So we're going to a restaurant far away from here…" He continued venom twice as lethal. Growling Naruto glared at Sasuke darkly.  
"Well…It's not like I'd wanna be seen with you either asshole!" Naruto spat back, both of them in a glare off, Sasuke breaking it to drink his beer, leaving the blond to mentally puff out like a pissed off hen, his mental fit halting when Sasuke stood up.  
"Come idiot, let's go" he huffed out, walking out of the bar and heading to the hotel's exit not making any attempt to slow his pace so the blond could catch up. Sighing in defeat and finishing his drink before following after Sasuke, Naruto put his hands in his trouser pockets as he slowly made his way to Sasuke's side.

**x~Chukukukukukukukukukukukuk~x**

Sakura frowned as she looked from Shikamaru to Temari, both acting a little strange and bubbly. Well Temari seemed to be a ball of sarcastic energy with the mouth of an animalistic wild cat but Shikamaru seemed to be a bit of a lazy cat, one who liked to nap and eat.  
"What?!" The pinkette finally huffed out, chewing on the bread stick a little roughly, bits spraying all over the table they were sitting at in the hotel's restaurant. Temari just gave a low chuckle, covering her mouth as she shook her head.  
"Nothing! Nothing, just…Watching Gai pile up his plate while swaying his hips is all" the tom-boy Temari replied, looking at Shikamaru who's face just twisted in disgust. Blinking Sakura eyed up Gai before looking back at the two.  
"You two know where Naruto went huh?!" She puffed out, looking slightly annoyed. Blinking Temari shook her head.  
"Naruto?? I thought he was still in his room?" Came Temari's convincing tone, this causing Sakura to silence, although she still sent suspicious glances over at the two.

**x~Chukukukukukukukukukukukuk~x**

Naruto yawned as he stepped out of the yellow cab, eying up the restaurant in front of him, red lanterns hanging from the ceiling, Chinese music playing and oriental styled fans hanging on the walls.  
"You're taking me to a Chinese restaurant?" He asked, looking back at the raven that paid the cab, Sasuke just 'hn-ed' and walked into the open restaurant, following the waiter to the table at the far end. The candle lit table being complemented by the sea that was flowing just next to it as well as the fashionable decorations that hung from the roof nicely. Sighing and following Sasuke, Naruto sat down, his cheeks heating up as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable from the romantic view of the ocean reflecting the night life's lights as well as the view of the city and the mountains in the background. Hiding his face behind the menu the waiter had given him the blonds face brightened up, putting the menu down Naruto beamed at Sasuke. "They do Japanese Ramen!! They do Ramen!!" He chirped, feeling even more embarrassed as he stared into Sasuke's uninterested eyes.  
"You had an orgasm because they do Ramen?" Sasuke drawled out coolly, his onyx eyes glancing back at the menu in front of him, then back up to the blonds fuming face.  
"I would orgasm over Ramen any day!! Not like you could get anyone to orgasm!!" The blond spat, defending the honour of his precious Ramen, no one should insult his favourite food. A finely shaped brow was Sasuke's only reply when the waiter returned to take their order, which he ordered Naruto's orgasmic Ramen and just some rice and noodles for himself along with some drinks, his mouth opening for his real reply.  
"Wanna put that to the test moron?" He said casually, moving to look at the flickering flame on the candle. Naruto could only gape in confusion and blink as he tried to think of a come back and to make some sense of what Sasuke had suggested.  
"Why don't we!" Naruto puffed out, his face dropping when Sasuke stared back at him a little stunned. "W-What?" He stuttered out, not enjoying the emotions that were now playing across Sasuke's usual passive face.  
"…..You're an idiot, like I meant it. I wouldn't fuck you even if you were the last man on earth!" Sasuke scoffed, thanking the waiter who returned with their drinks, sipping on his Chinese beer and staring at Naruto with his midnight black eyes, the sun kissed man's expression jumbling around from panic, disgust and embarrassment.  
"W-W-What?!" He finally managed to spew out, gaping the whole time. "What?! F-Fuck-Youandmefuck?!" He huffed out in one whole go. "Wait! What you're trying to say?! I'm not worth it?!" The blond hissed out, clearly offended, once again Sasuke just stared at the tanned moron.  
"Naruto just shut up. You're making it worse for yourself" the raven whispered, this only pissing Naruto off more and Sasuke couldn't understand why the blond was such a moron.  
"No! I'm not making it worse for myself! Like I'd wanna fuck you! But you and your cocky attitude gets on my nerves, you make my blood boil!" He growled out, his bright blue eyes narrowing dangerously. Sasuke just sighed and looked out at the ocean.  
"Hn" Blinking Naruto ground his teeth together, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, muttering to himself. "Why'd you come then?...You could have just stood me up, not like I forced you here" Sasuke finally muttered out, still not looking at Naruto.  
"Because we betted. I am not gonna back down to you Sasuke, no way, no how!! I will reveal the real you to Sakura! Make her notice just what you are!" The blond hissed in reply. Blinking and finally looking back at Naruto, Sasuke frowned.  
"And what am I?...So your doing all this annoying, moronic shit for the ugly pink haired thing?" He asked, looking at the other a little irritated. Naruto snarled.  
"Sakura isn't an ugly pink haired thing! And you're a rude, irritating asshole!" The blond countered, pure anger flaring in his azure eyes, bearing his gritted teeth to Sasuke.  
"Hn...Well it seems she has no interest in you" he said calmly, staring at Naruto for a while before going back to the sea; Naruto's expression just dropped along with his anger as he looked at the table, then at the Ramen that was put in front of him, both eating in silence.

**x~Chukukukukukukukukukukukuk~x**

  
Storming out of the cab and back into the hotel complex the blond walked past the bar and restaurant, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. After their little confrontation they hadn't spoke, but Naruto did reflect on the things Sasuke had said. And he was more furious at himself than the bastard. Things like why had he gotten mad about Sasuke saying he wouldn't fuck him? Surely the blonds pride was strong enough to not get wounded by a guy. Sasuke nevertheless; rubbing his face as he growled the blond turned the corner towards his apartment block, not noticing Sasuke was following him, until he heard the raven call out 'oi moron'. Whirling around Naruto glared deathly at Sasuke.  
"What?!" He spat, blinking as Sasuke held out his room keys.  
"Your keys fell out of your pocket in the cab" Sasuke drawled out, throwing them at Naruto. Blinking and catching the keys Naruto stared at them then at Sasuke's retreating back, his anger fizzling away for some reason.  
"Thanks" he whispered, staring at the floor, sighing Sasuke looked over his shoulder.  
"What did you say?" He asked, not having heard what the blond said.  
"I said thanks bastard!" Naruto ground out, still trying to look annoyed although it seemed to have disappeared. Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Don't expect me to do it next time" the raven said in a bored tone, blinking as Naruto made a weird noise.  
"You saying you'd take me out again?" Naruto asked a little confused, staring at Sasuke's back. Turning completely around Sasuke eyed up Naruto, a brow lifted and his eyes wondering around as he tried to remember what he just said, his eyes widening for a second before he scoffed and walked off, leaving a baffled Naruto standing there, a smirk growing when the moron started ranting and raving.  
"OI BASTARD!! DON'T BE ALL FUCKING SMUG!! YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T IGNORE ME!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU ASS!! OI!! DUCK BUTT!!.." Naruto howled out, arms flapping about.

Chuckling as he inhaled some smoke, Shikamaru watched Naruto from his balcony.  
"Ah this will be an extremely enjoyable holiday" he whispered out, blinking and looking to the double sliding doors when they opened up, revealing a grinning Temari in a sexy silk night dress.  
"You think your gonna still be to tired?" She chuckled out, laughing as Shikamaru put his cigarette out and pushed her into the room.

* * *

TBC~

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed~ Keep up with the awesome reviews please? xD I enjoy reading them xD Love, love~ **B/N: AH! Looovely chappie as all ways right guys?..xDD We all love Cody for her awesome fics! –applauses- Love you girl! Now review a lot 'cause Coco is like most writers...she wants feedback..-whispers- and she writes faster too! XDD **A/N: Tehehehe~ shush~ although it does make me write faster!! BIG THANKIES TO MY BETA TOO~


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacation Conflict**

A/N: Hey hey hey!! I'm back!! Well~ sort of back ahaha xD well thankies to my awesome and smexeh ass beta!! –slaps Beta's ass- boom! Shake that ass for me~ xD. Oooh!! Also this is for ma gurl Nikkeh and the rest who reviewed xD ahah nearly spilled the beginning to her. . . Bad Nikkeh, bad! :P. -blows kisses to readers- Enjoy~

**Beta Note: NOT SEXY!! ;_; I feel so violated in front of all these people babe!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGST!! *cries in my emo corner***

**

* * *

  
**

Sighing as he stared at the ceiling, Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, he hadn't slept much after that extremely strange, while erotic dream he'd had. It made him feel just as confused as he had been feeling after his 'date' with Sasuke. Of course it was about him and that raven haired man, his mind replaying the soft pale fingertips running down his sides as the raven sealed their lips together. Groaning and flapping about in the white sheet, Naruto whined out childishly, pouting and hitting his pillow.

"Why has that jerk gotta be in my dreams too?!? AND WHY WAS I BOTTOM?!" He whined once more, giving up with his tantrum and getting out of the bed, scratching his ass as he padded to the bathroom to take a leak, yawning as he washed his hands and stared at himself in the mirror. The blond ruffled his hair and stepped into the shower shortly after, throwing off his boxers and singing a light song as he washed himself, his eye's widening as he stared at a hairy spider dangling from the shower.  
"!!!!!!" He screamed, stumbling back in manly terror..

**~Chukukukukukuku~ **

Jumping as she heard a girly shriek coming from Naruto's room, Sakura dropped her sun cream that she was applying to her barely tanned skin, her eyes rolling as she shook her head and picked the bottle back up.

"Stupid moron, probably saw himself in the mirror" she chuckled to herself, giggling a little after she pictured the blond being scared of his morning look and screaming pathetically.

**~Chukukukukukuku~ **

Yawning as he put a stripy purple towel on a lawn-chair beside the pool, Shikamaru stretched and looked around, his eyes locking on his woman walking towards him in a white tank top and shorts, putting the huge purple bag that she was carrying under one of the white plastic recliners.

"Shall we go get breakfast then?" She asked, putting on her sun glasses and eying up the already packed restaurant area, full of holiday makers roaming around the huge buffet table and taking their pickings of a range of breakfast foods. Blinking and eying the same thing as his woman was, Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, we should do it now before all the good food's taken." He drawled out, walking lazily over to the restaurant, his partner following close behind him.

"Oh! It's Naruto!" Temari giggled, taking in the blonds wild appearance, his freshly tanned flesh being complimented by that tight black tank top and the trunks that matched the males personality, bright and orange. Chuckling to herself as she waved, Temari waited for Naruto to walk up to them. Throwing his orange towel over a sun bed, claiming it as his and beaming a bright smile, almost competing with the sun it's self, he greeted the other two before him.

"Morning!" He chirped out, walking beside Temari as she continued on her way into the restaurant.

"Hey! Nice date~?" She countered with a smirk, nudging him as she replied to his greeting. Huffing and glaring lightly at her, Naruto rubbed his face with a groan. "Not really. . .We argued as expect--IT WASN'T A DATE!!" He puffed out, his cheeks glossing over a nice shade of pink, his blush only growing when the dirty blonde haired female broke out into a fit of laughter, this bringing Shikamaru's attention. "Oh. . .Hey. ." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and yawning again, moving to sit down at a free table and watching the other two take a seat along with him.

"Yeah hey." Naruto grumbled, leaning his head on the table, this reaction causing Shikamaru to raise a finely shaped brow, then the answer to his unspoken question came about when he glanced at Temari, who was trying to hold down a laugh. ". . .Oh. .I see. . ." He chuckled. "Temari can you get me some water and toast?" He asked politely, the woman nodding with a cheeky grin and looking at Naruto.

"Naruto? What could I get you?" She asked, rubbing his back, to which the blond replied:

"Ramen?. . .Juice?" He mumbled, glancing at her as she walked away then staring seriously at Shikamaru. "Man! It was. . .Horrible!" He cried out quietly. Frowning Shikamaru leaned forward.  
"What do you mean? I thought you had a good night. .I heard you screaming at Sasuke and calling him names.." He whispered, staring at the other curiously then eying up the slight blush gracing Naruto's sun kissed cheeks.

"W-Well. . .I. . .It was annoying. . .But. . .I. . I think he slipped up. . .He spoke about a next time.." He muttered, looking around suspiciously, his body jumping when Sakura came up behind him and giggled. "MORNING~ Mr. AAH!!" She chuckled, fueling Naruto's embarrassment. Blinking in confusion, Shikamaru leaned back, the blonds words lingering in his mind. …_Did I hear that right?....Sasuke spoke about another time?...Man this is entertaining._.

"Morning Sakura" Shikamaru greeted, face looking just as bored as always.

**~Chukukukukukuku~ **

Brow twitching and glaring at the ceiling, Sasuke rubbed his face before running a hand through his hair as he got out of bed. "Che" he sighed while stretching as he strolled to the bathroom. He hadn't slept much, he kept on insulting himself after having said such a thing to the moron last night.

"…Che…Why did I even say that?!" He grumbled, his eye twitching in irritation as he made his way into the bathroom, beginning to get ready for his day, starting with a cold shower. ". . .Why did I dream that?" He grumbled. Yes, the prude Sasuke Uchiha had a sex dream about the annoying blond, and he spent the rest of the night cursing at himself and his mind for thinking up such a thing. "He's an idiot!!" He tried to reason with his second 'brain'. "At first I thought go for it! His ass is tight and asking for it! But god he just…Is annoying now!" He hissed, stilling trying to reason with the hard member, standing proudly against his abdomen. "…" He stood still, stripping off his boxers and starring at his length. "..Okay..I know the tight ass comment just made you worse but seriously, he's so stupid he might be contagious. he tried once more, groaning when his cock didn't seem to care and stepped into the shower, hissing from the freezing chill hitting his warmed flesh...._I'm starting to regret this holiday... _

**~Chukukukukukuku~ **

Sakura stared at them all in silence, irritation burning within her when Temari kept smirking at Naruto, Shikamaru looked way too bored and Naruto had an extremely obvious blush on his cheeks. "Okay!!! Spill it!! Where were you Naruto?!! What did you do last night!!" She grumbled, glaring at the blond who began to stutter as he thought really hard, his skin chilling when Sasuke had walked past their table after throwing his things on a sun bed on his way into the restaurant, the handsome raven not even tossing them a glance as he passed, to which Temari's smirk broke out into a sinister grin and Shikamaru's lips twitched. All these facial changes not going unnoticed by Sakura. Twitching when his blue orbs glanced at Sasuke's retreating back, Naruto looked at his empty bowl of soup. Seeming as the restaurant hadn't done ramen, that was the next best thing.

"I didn't do anything special Sakura." He muttered, glancing at Sasuke who had in turn found himself a seat and was staring back at him, the blond blushing for a minute before the raven cut his eye at him. Naruto's brow twitching like crazy as he stood and pointed a finger at Sasuke, opening his mouth to yell before cursing and walking to his sun bed. Sakura's eyebrows raised up to her hair line as she watched her friend for the first time not call Sasuke a name, it wasn't just Sakura who had been surprised, it was also Temari who looked like a cheeky cat as she slowly stood, following after Naruto.  
"Ho ho ho~ has some feelings grown~" she whispered teasingly to the sun-kissed blond, who stiffened and glared at her. "Shudaap!! I just didn't wanna shout in the restaurant is all!!" He grumbled, grabbing some sun tan lotion and putting it on himself as he laid down, muttering to himself.

Sasuke chewed on some toast, his eyes glancing over at Naruto and hitting himself mentally when images of his dream came popping into his head, the raven cursing out loud as he stood and strolled to his own chair, his brow twitching like crazy when he saw his things on the bed next to Naruto's.  
". . .Ah. . Yes, how obvious, of course I'd end up next to the fucking blond." He hissed under his breath, grumbling as he sat down stiffly, applying his own sun screen. A vein throbbing when he heard a cocky scoff from the blond next to him.

"Heh...You just can't keep away huh bastard?" Naruto huffed, glaring heavily at Sasuke, who in turn glared back. "Shut up you moron, I just randomly set my things down, if I knew it would be next to you, monkey ass, I would have put it else where!!" He hissed. Shikamaru finding the small episode entertaining as he made his way over to his bed, joining his woman who was slyly watching it through her dark shades. Sakura on the other hand was baffled.

"Just what am I missing here?" She asked herself, finishing up her breakfast and standing, strolling to her sun bed that happened to be next to Gai. Her face paling as the man was laying down, tight green Speedos showing way to much pubic hair for her liking, the sight causing the rosette to gag.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who pulled out his book and began to read. "Why don't you move then?" He grumbled. "Swap with Sakura." The disgruntled blond suggested, looking over at his friend and feeling sorry for the poor woman, who seemed to be on edge as she looked at Gai. Raising an eyebrow Sasuke lifted his gaze from his book to Gai and Sakura, laughing mentally as he felt some sort of satisfaction from the irritating rosette suffering, but his face clearly showing disgust.

". . Or why don't you swap with Sakura. . I'm sure she would enjoy laying beside me" He said smoothly, a perfect smirk placed on his lips as he went back to reading, enjoying the daggers that kept hitting him when Naruto glared at him, happy to know that the blond was to stubborn to swap with the woman.

"Che. . .You bastard" Naruto grumbled, huffing and laying back, soaking up the sun as he relaxed in the warmth. "Mm~." Onyx eyes drifted from the sentence he had been reading, raking over the tanned, glistening flesh and the bright blond hair sprawled out messily on the bed as said blond's expression looked peaceful and happy. Realization hitting him, Sasuke's face dropped as he went back to stare at his book, glaring holes into the paper. .._I was just checking him out wasn't I?. . .I was certainly checking him out._..Grinning foxily at her man, Temari giggled. "Shikamaru. . I think I should play cupid~ . . It's obvious the sex god Sasuke wants a piece of Naruto~." She whispered playfully, Shikamaru only glancing at his girl and then at Sasuke and Naruto. A grin of his own forming.  
..._Oh this will be funny._..

**~Chukukukukukuku~ **

:D Read and Review please :D  
Thankies for reading too!

~ Authoress ~ .EroCocoLocoXD. ~ **Beta ~ Gothic Anime Lover. **


	5. NOTICE

Hey it's EroCocoLoco. :) I'm just writing about the continuation? Of my stories. What might not be happening. I'm. .Not. . I haven't been Feeling it for a while, been feeling down with motivation and stress. .And Now it's just got to much for me. .I might continue. I'll just need Some help. :) x thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacation Conflict**

A/n: Hellooo! Thank you to everyone who had PMed me about the Beta situation! Many, many thanks! I hope you all enjoy this! :D  
Beta: **Extreme Kiwi **-cuddles-

**Beta Note: Just made a few minor changes, I hope you don't mind. **A/N: Of course not! Big thankies to Kiwi! :D

* * *

Stretching as he gave a long yawn, Naruto arched his back with a soft groan. The sun kissed blond had fallen asleep in the beautiful heat of the sun, and he had awoken to someone throwing some sunscreen at him. His blue eyes opening up to glance at Temari, who was snoozing also, and then Shikamaru, who was drinking some beer while smoking a cigarette. A small frown grew as none of them seemed to be the perpetrator; Naruto glided his azure eyes over to Sasuke, his orbs widening when the raven was looking at him with a passive face.  
"What?. . .You're going to burn you moron," he grounded out as he stood and slowly padded towards the pool, the blonds eyes following the pale man all the way until the raven dived into the glistening water. Those equally blue eyes finally looked back at the tube of sunscreen that hit his stomach..._What do I say now?_..._The prick just did a nice thing_...the blond thought with an irritated pout placed on his lips. Slowly flipping open the tube and squeezing out some of the white cream on to his body, beginning to rub it in all over. The blond did not notice Sasuke's eyes as the pale man had settled in the small spa area of the pool, bubbles blowing up from the seats and popping as they surfaced. However, Temari had noticed the small gesture of unusual kindness as well as Sasuke's longing stare. She may be resting but this woman doesn't miss a thing.  
"Oi oi Naruto you haven't taken a dip yet. Why don't you go thank Sasuke while you're at it?" She asked the blond, turning her head to look at him and smirking.

Twitching from the smirk, Naruto glared playfully at her and closed the cap on the tube before moving it back onto Sasuke's bed. His cheeks blushing deep red as a weird thought crossed his mind..._I feel like me and Sasuke just did a couple thing_..._like, how Temari hands over her cream to Shikamaru and then does his back for him_...Blinking and hanging his head with a gentle sweat-drop, Naruto rubbed his face, feeling like a complete moron for even having the thought cross his mind.  
"..Yeah I should.." He chuckled softly over at Temari, slowly getting up and stretching his muscles once again before padding around the pool until he reached the small area where Sasuke was, slowly getting in and sitting opposite the raven. "..Uh...Thanks" Naruto muttered while rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke's onyx eyes fixed deadly on the tanned man..._Why did I give Naruto my damn cream_..._My stupid body's acting on it's own_...The raven thought as he listened to blond idiot.

"No problem...It wouldn't be entertaining if you had to stay in your room from extreme sunburn" the stoic man countered. This comment making Naruto's hand clench in irritation.  
"Che! You smug asshole!" he cursed, splashing Sasuke in the face. Naruto tensed as pure annoyance was now masking the pale man's face. Deciding it was for the best, Naruto leaped into the normal pool area, gasping as Sasuke grabbed his foot and body slammed on top of him.

Shikamaru's eyes lighted up for a second as he noticed the latest episode of "Vacation Love". Shikamaru had been searching for some sort of name for the entertaining soap that he'd see ever since the blond showed up. Although the lazy man wasn't to sure on if that would be the correct naming for such an incident. After all their 'love' was conflicted. Eye's roaming over to her man, Temari snickered.  
"So here is my plan love~," she purred into her man's ear, getting his undivided attention.

**~Kiwi~Kiwi~Kiwi~Waka~Waka~Kiwi~Kiwi~Kiwi~**

Slightly disturbed that Naruto and Sasuke had now started a giant pool fight, kids and adults splashing each other all over, Sakura grumbled, trying to ignore the man beside her rubbing his pecks that seemed to twitch every now and then. Her green eyes narrowing slightly as she caught a quick glimpse of the raven and blond, the constant waves of water flowing in the air making it slightly difficult to notice many people.

Panting and looking around as he settled in the corner, Naruto chuckled softly as people started leaping into the pool. The heavier the person, the bigger the impact it'll have on the water. The once still water of the pool in constant waves from the immense action taking place; Naruto coughed slightly and rubbed his eyes as Sasuke sent a load of water to hit his face.

"Ngh! Okay! Okay! You win bastard!" Naruto gasped, trying to dry his eyes the best he could. Considering his hands were also wet, that would defeat his purpose.

Smirking as he managed to win at their little "battle" Sasuke enjoyed the advantage of having the blond cornered, his eyes taking in the blond's wet look with rosy cheeks. Wait? Rosy cheeks?  
"Stop looking at me like that," Naruto grumbled, looking to the side as he felt a little uncomfortable to have such eyes intently focused on his face. Raising a perfect brow, Sasuke laughed.  
"Ooh~? You're blushing like how the women around this pool would," he whispered, taunting the other and feeling satisfied that he was still on top.  
"Oh please!" Naruto snorted, fierce eyes fixed deadly on Sasuke. "Who was the one who suggested another date," Naruto countered, grinning from Sasuke's dropped expression..._Heh take that you smug bastard!_

Barking a laugh, Sasuke tried to regain his composure. "Oh? I can't really remember what I said, but for you to remember such a proposal, you must have had it on your mind ever since," he whispered as he neared the blond. Enjoying the sheer embarrassment that the other boy's face was showing.  
"...Of course I would!" Naruto hissed, eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't have pictured you saying that!" He continued. "But you did. ..So you do want some more of Naruto," he stated smugly, smirking at the Uchiha.  
"..Keep on dreaming," Sasuke replied as he got out of the pool and ran his hands through his wet locks, strolling back to his recliner.

Sakura watched in slight bewilderment, not sure what they had said, but their attitudes seemed a bit off. Firstly Naruto wasn't shouting and cursing at the sexy raven and Sasuke, and well, Sasuke seemed to be casually walking off with anger bitch-slapped across his face.  
"What's going on?" She grumbled, taking her eyes over to Temari and Shikamaru who were whispering to each other. Everything seemed normal there except for that cunning grin plastered on Shikamaru's face. "..What am I missing?" She whined, Gai noticing the woman's distress and clearing his throat.  
"I believe, it's homosexuality" he said, his dark eyes fixed on the pink haired woman's face.  
"H-Homos?" Sakura stuttered, frowning at Gai. "Who. .Who Sasuke?" She asked, she knew Naruto was fantastically straight. After all the blond had been chasing after her since they first met in middle school. Gai rose an eyebrow and glanced back at the blond then at Sasuke. Remaining silent as he felt, if she hadn't realized the raven's sexuality then he shouldn't have to tell her. Blinking as Gai never replied, Sakura glanced at Sasuke in worry..._No way could he be gay_..._But if he is and he's messing with Naruto, could that mean he's flirting?_...Facial expression dropping, Sakura glanced at Naruto in complete horror..._I must save him!_..

**~Kiwi~Kiwi~Kiwi~Waka~Waka~Kiwi~Kiwi~Kiwi~**

Drying her hair with a towel, Temari walked out to the balcony where Shikamaru was sitting, the pineapple haired man taking a long drag from his cigarette.  
"You should cut down from smoking so much Shika," she scolded her partner, sitting down beside him and taking the smoke out of his mouth and putting it out. Heaving a sigh, Shikamaru chuckled softly and kissed her.  
"Sorry love...Oh yeah I brought the things you asked for," he whispered. "You sure it'll work out?" He asked, slightly concerned at how dirty she was going to play. Nodding Temari snickered.  
"Well hopefully...Did you ask Sasuke out for a drink as well as Naruto?" She check up on him, wondering if the lazy man did everything she requested him to do.

"I think I did Temari..Sasuke was a bit, suspicious at first but still said yeah," the lazy man chuckled, yawning and looking out at the plants and the sprinklers going off. "And of course Naruto was all for it," he yawned once again, scratching his stomach.

**~Kiwi~Kiwi~Kiwi~Waka~Waka~Kiwi~Kiwi~Kiwi~**

Sighing heavily as he put on his shirt, Naruto ruffled up his hair and padded towards his bathroom, brushing his teeth while staring at his reflection. Him and Sasuke hadn't spoke after their little water fight conversation. Although Sasuke did help him when he saw the blond hopelessly rub sunscreen on his back.  
"Che. . .That bastard is messing up my holiday" he grumbled after spitting and washing out his mouth with water.

"Naruto?" Sakura called while knocking on the door, this causing the blond to blink and move to answer the door.  
"Oh hey Sakura, you alright?" He asked, slightly concerned at her urgent knocking. Nodding Sakura chuckled and smiled at him.  
"Yeah of course..Just wondered what you're getting up to tonight?" She asked, fiddling with her black dress. Raising a slight curious brow, Naruto scratched his forehead.  
"Just drinking with Shikamaru tonight...Why? Want to go out and eat after?" He asked, smiling warmly at the woman.  
"Oh..That sounds nice, but there's something you should kno-" Sakura was cut off, jumping when Temari patted her shoulder. "Eek!" Laughing at the rosettes reaction, Temari grinned at them both.  
"Sorry you have to cancel your plans tonight...Sakura, me and you are going out clubbing tonight, we can catch a bite to eat before" she proposed, placing her hands on her hips as she winked at Naruto.  
"U-uh alright then..Naruto, You and I'll go out another time, okay?" Sakura suggested. "Temari I have to tell Naruto something, so I'll meet you downstairs in a minute," she snickered. The dirty blonde haired woman nodding and waving as she strolled towards the stairs.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked, feeling excitement bubble up within him as the bubble gum haired girl walked into his room.  
"It's about Sasuke," she mumbled, leaning in closer to Naruto, who's hopes had just been slaughtered.  
"Oh? What about the bastard?" he hissed, slightly pissed off that she was so obsessed with him. Biting her lip, Sakura looked to the floor.  
"I think he might be gay," she replied, slowly raising her eyes to look at him. Blinking, Naruto stared at her slightly, chewing on his lip as he continued to look at the girl before him..._Gay? Gay?_

**...**_**Naruto eyed up the referee who was still chatting up the woman, apparently getting somewhere as she was now perched on his lap and groaned.**_

_**"C'mon! If your talking to a girl like that how will he even notice the game?" Sasuke eyed up the woman and scoffed.**_

_**"She's not even good looking.." Naruto checked out the chick and looked back to gape at Sasuke.**_

_**"What? You seriously are a prick with a stick up his ass..Do you have some high standards that no normal girl would be able to meet?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke turned around, moving back toward where the action was going on.**_

_**"So small minded aren't you?"..**_

Mouth hanging open, Naruto had to force it closed as that memory touched his mind, Sakura's curious eyes scattering all over the tanned man's face as she watched him process what she just said.  
"Naruto?. .Are you okay?" She asked, slightly worried that the blond could secretly be homophobic, not wanting her holiday to be completely ruined by the blond's sour behaviour. Not that his behaviour so far was something to be happy about. Finally nodding his head, Naruto frowned a little and raised his hand to his mouth..._So when Sasuke called me small minded_..._He meant that? He meant that I couldn't consider the fact someone was homosexual or_...a_m I over thinking it because of what Sakura had just said_..  
"Uh..Sakura you should head out to Temari now..Thanks for giving me a heads up." He chuckled and patted the girls shoulder, slowly moving her out of his room and closing the door. Worried, Sakura stared at the door for a minute before walking off to the stairs. The blond resting his back against the door panel, slightly shocked.  
"...I forgot to ask her why she thought that," he mumbled to himself.

TBC  
Please read and review, thank you :D  
Authoress~ EroCocoLoco x  
Beta~** Extreme Kiwi **:D


	7. Chapter 7

Vacation Conflict

A/N: Hello, so sorry about the amazing wait. What happened to my net was murder... My ex-step dad threw a giant fit and smashed the internet box on the floor and stomped on it, several times...Che. He's what people will call an asshole. Anyway. Hope you enjoy, I tried to extend each chapter of every update I have made so it'll be an enjoyable length of reading. I hope XD . . .Might make this into a two chapter update actually...I do know of some people who get a little irritated with to much writing and tend to skim it.(DON'T SKIM AUTHOR NOTE! NOOO~!)..-sobs- So It'll be lengthy...But in a two chapter split :D..

A/N: I've been so ill..While writing this. I've been vomiting like the exorcist and worst of all I've been having dreams about dancing raisins with a splif in it's mouth, going 'oh yeah~ dancing raisins~' in a deep, crackled tone you'll only get from 40 years of smoking. But I got that thanks to watching a comedian, moral of the story:  
**DON'T DO DRUGS!.** Any way, I hope you enjoy. . .I hope this chapter isn't boring either. I've tried to make something happen now. Like. You know. -wiggles brows- make it happen~

Thankies to Ma beta! :D Kiwi. .

* * *

Shikamaru's passive face kept glancing back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. As planned, he invited them out, but instead of actually meeting them, he stayed from afar for a bit. But something was off, Naruto wasn't speaking at all. The blond's shoulders seemed tense and he seemed to be breaking out in a cold sweat. Narrowing his eyes, Shikamaru leaned against one of the wooden beams of the small bar. The place was quite crowded, so it was rather easy for him to be concealed without the other two noticing him.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Feeling slightly annoyed Sasuke, glanced at Naruto once again. He thought that it was rather suspicious when the usually bored man invited him out, it just turned out that him and his tomboy chick had been digging for a set up of some sort. But the raven was less concerned about the fact that they had figured out his sexuality, not that he hid it in anyway. He wasn't one of those gay men who went around screaming "Oh I've yet to get my ass waxed for tonight" though. But that's besides the point. The concern was more for the off-looking blond man beside him. Since the water incident, the idiot began acting incredibly pissy. But why?

"Oi moron, yet another drink you've bought has been watered down by the ice... Do you intend to waste your money on drinks you'll never drink?" he asked in a bored tone of voice, his eyes mirroring a person whose life in them had crusted away. A gentle breeze blew into the bar through the giant folding doors, which were now opened to give more space and air in such a hot climate. Blinking as hesitant eyes glanced over at Sasuke, Naruto frowned a little.

"What?" he rasped out dryly. He wasn't sure of what Sasuke was speaking of, having been in his own little world of thought since he arrived and saw Sasuke sitting beside him.

"Your drink," Sasuke mumbled, lifting a pale and carefully looked after hand to point at the orange juice that had now gone from a clear orange to a weak yellow. Eyeing the finger and then his glass, Naruto blinked.

"Oh... Ice melts quick," he whispered, not sure on how to even get back on track. He kept questioning himself since what he heard from Sakura, he wanted to confirm it, he wanted to know if Sasuke's little slip up on wanting to have another date meant something. _What if it did? _..._Will I reject him? _..._I'm not gay right? So, of course I'd reject him,_ Naruto thought, not noticing that he had once again fell into a train of thought. Seeing that he once again lost the blond man, Sasuke smacked him hard on the arm, causing the said blond to glare at him.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Sasuke spat, his composure finally lost because of the way the blond was acting.. Naruto's blue eyes widening from Sasuke's irritated expression.

"Ouch! My fucking arm!" he cried, a late reaction to when Sasuke's fist had connected with his limb.

"That was a bit late," Sasuke stated, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his drink. Baring his teeth, Naruto lifted his own fist and jabbed Sasuke back.

"You owe me a drink!" the tanned, blue eyed moron demanded, his whole body freezing as he stared at his fist then at Sasuke, who was staring passively at him. _That was simple_... _I just spoke to him like usual, so nothing has changed? Or_... _He did say what was wrong?_ _Was he trying to take my mind off things? _He squeaked and winced as Sasuke grabbed his nose, before looking at the raven-haired man in confusion.

"Stop zoning out you moronic monkey. You better drink this willingly or I'll throw it down your throat even if the ice has melted," Sasuke hissed, turning the blond's face to the fresh orange juice he got for the idiot beside him. Those blue orbs became filled with bewilderment as stared at the orange liquid.  
"Why did you do that?" Naruto mumbled when his nose was finally set free.

Sasuke felt confused at what exactly the blond was questioning, so he asked, "What? Grab your nose?"

"No. Buy me another drink," Naruto responded.

"You asked didn't you?" Sasuke grumbled, now feeling unsure himself as to why he did what the childish blond demanded. After all he got him back with a jab. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"So?" Naruto mumbled, confusion lacing his voice as he continued to look at Sasuke, who in turn rose a fine brow.

"Well if you don't want it then I'll have it," Sasuke spat, slightly pissed at what the blond was trying to get at. Naruto merely shook his head and downed the glass of orange, slapping the glass down onto the bar.

"Too late... But what I meant was... You do things that... I wouldn't expect you to... I'm just a loud mouthed, moron as you say, and you're a stoic bastard. So why did you take me out, then give me my keys and then...slip up, and then get me a drink," Naruto wondered, looking around the bar, feeling slightly weird. Sasuke eyed the other up, a small wrinkle in his brow.

"You're still on about that? And I can be nice you idiot... You don't piss me off all the time," the pale Uchiha replied, glancing at his own drink before taking a sip of the cool refreshment. Looking slightly miffed, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Yes I'm still on about that! Guys don't do that unless their... Gay!" he grumbled. "I meant the gay towards the date thing..." he continued, blue orbs zoning in on Sasuke's expression, looking for some sort of answer on the others face as he spoke and questioned. Heaving a sigh, Sasuke rubbed his face, now having understood what the blond had been so weird. Clearly Naruto had figured out his sexuality and was feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm gay. So what of it?" Sasuke hissed, irritated eyes fixed on the man who seemed to stir him up every time their eyes met. "Feeling uncomfortable? Then don't swarm and irritate me, or curse me. You're the one who started with me first, so leave me alone if my homosexuality bothers such a simple minded prick as your self," he stated coolly, going back to his drink to finish it off and then getting up off the stool to walk out.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Worried, Shikamaru glanced at them both. Sadly being to far away he couldn't get any hearing of what they said. Then again the bar was filled with constant chatter between the massive groups within the place, so he'd have to sit beside them to even catch what either of them said.  
"I don't think the plan worked," he sighed, scratching his cheek as he thought of how to explain this to his woman, who'd only blame him for her failure of a plan.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Naruto watched Sasuke's back before staring at his glass. _Dammit! I didn't mean it like that_... _Should I go after him?_ _Then what? Say sorry and then it'll go back to normal?_ _I won't be able to go back to normal, he's gay! And he's been, unusually nice, in what he calls nice, to me!_ _What does that mean?_..._No_... Standing up, Naruto stalked after Sasuke, following the raven down the high street filled with different restaurants and bars, music changing from scene to scene and taxis driving down the badly constructed road.  
"No Sasuke! I'm, sorry!" he whined, to his surprise sounded extremely childish, but thankful that it had stopped the man he was chasing.

"Sorry? Actually, you keep going on about how 'gay' it is for the date thing, but didn't you show up to?" Sasuke muttered, finally coming to a realization as he paced down the side walk. "So doesn't that make you bi-curious?" He snapped, eyes narrowing. "Any 'normal' man who had ended up in such a situation would have stayed well clear of the other," Sasuke went on, peering down at the blond, who seemed a little astounded. It were as if what the other had just claimed had just made him question himself.

"And what if I am?" Naruto snapped back, his body tensing. His facial features suddenly twisted with shock as he realized the mistake he made. "Wait... I... I'm not sure," he whispered, touching a finger to his lip as he looked at the floor in thought, his head lifting when he noticed Sasuke groan in annoyance and stalk off.

"I have no time to mess around with you Naruto, you stir me up enough as it is," Sasuke sighed, completely defeated, not caring what he said now as they seemed to be in such a situation anyway. The pale raven's comment having caused Naruto to blush lightly.

"W-Wah? Stir? What! N-No!" Naruto stuttered, chasing after Sasuke like a lost dog. "I'm sorry Sasuke!" the sun kissed blond whined once more, following the raven all the way back towards the hotel, having to turn out of the high street and into a road where no street lights were. Extremely dangerous considering that there were no side walks, and ditches were all over the place. Complete darkness seemed to swarm them both. But luckily, they'd just have to walk straight down towards the hotel.

"Stop saying sorry! It's pissing me off!" Sasuke roared, glaring back at Naruto as he stopped once again. "Just forget it you moron..." He sighed once more, rubbing his face, exhaustion beginning to creep up on him. Never had he met someone who could wear him out so much, emotionally that is. Concerned, the blond walked beside Sasuke and stared at him, Naruto's eyes barely took in Sasuke's form , but still managed to catch the dark orbs that swam in a pool of white.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, pulling Sasuke into a small kiss, testing himself to see if he was truly bi-curious. He had thought he was straight all these years, after chasing after Sakura and not having looked at anyone else. Or noticed anyone else. Until Sasuke...

"What, on earth are you doing?" Sasuke gritted out, brow twitching like crazy as he felt incredibly irritated at how he was being pitied by the other.

"You have soft lips," Naruto chuckled, closing his eyes as he expected to get hit for that comment, to his amazement he only received a blank stare. "Like... Mine aren't," he laughed slightly.

"Your lips are soft too, moron..." Sasuke huffed, feeling somewhat stupid for being in such a position with a complete novice and idiot, his finger lifting to poke the blond's bottom lip.

"They are? Yeah, but you're soft too. I mean your skin... I'm all rough," Naruto chuckled dryly, his heart having picked up it's pace when Sasuke poked his face. _Is this Sasuke's idea of a caress?_

"Hmm... You're like sandpaper aren't you" Sasuke shot smugly, brow raised and grin placed on his lips as he cupped Naruto's face, thumb rubbing the blushing flesh gently. "I'm joking..." he whispered softly before shoving the blond by his head so he could continue walking. Embarrassed that he'd even do such a thing. Completely confused and face almost glowing, Naruto watched Sasuke's back for a moment before he followed after him.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE THE ONE ROUGH LIKE SANDPAPER! YOU DICKHEAD!"

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Feeling awkward as he watched the two slowly disappear into the darkness, Shikamaru scratched his head.  
"Mm... So...it didn't fail?" he mumbled to himself as he looked around. "Now what do I do?" He sweat dropped, his eyes looking over at a shop that sold hand made jewellery. "Mm... Might buy Temari some stuff." He yawned, stalking across the street to go shopping.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Padding past the pool, Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke's still retreating back and then towards where Shika's room was. No lights were on, so he couldn't have been in. Glancing at Naruto, Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the lost and lonely look on the blond man's face.  
"We were set up Naruto..." he clarified, staring at the blond disbelievingly when the moron looked dumbfounded. "Never mind... Coming up?" Sasuke yawned and stretched. "I mean... We're strangers, on holiday... We don't have to do what the others usually do," he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Naruto mumbled as he walked closer to the raven, confused by the invitation. They weren't exactly strangers, were they?  
"I mean, we don't have time to 'get to know' each other," Sasuke whispered, staring at Naruto. This being the ultimatum for Naruto to back the hell off with the first moves and get on with his vacation without bothering the raven or go upstairs and see how it goes. Understanding what was being laid out to him, Naruto looked around.

"Uh... But... What if I don't like it?" Naruto fidgeted, glancing all over the place as he lowered his tone. Sasuke snorting a little. _Of course you'd like it moron. I'm awesome._

"Then you'll leave and we'll never speak of this again," he ended, turning around to walk towards an apartment block and starting up the stairs, not bothering to look over his shoulder if the blond would follow or not. He was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't, but his body tensed when he put the key into the door, hearing someone's foot steps, the others scent filling his nose. _You really are a moron_.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Out of breath and panting, Temari glanced at Sakura who was still sitting at their table with her cocktail. Slightly annoyed at how boring the other was being, Temari sat down beside the pink-haired girl.  
"What's wrong? I mean you haven't touched your drink and you haven't even danced!" Temari cried, gulping down her drink as if it was water.

"I think Sasuke's gay, and I told Naruto," Sakura said bluntly, dragging her eyes to look at Temari, who had snorted and shook her head.

"So? Naruto is straight right~?" she purred. No way would she let her newly found friend ruin her yaoi fix. "He probably knows of Sasuke's sexuality subconsciously anyway," she went on, ordering herself another drink. Brows raised, Sakura looked at Temari. "How did Naruto to react?" Temari asked, watching Sakura's face.

"Well he seemed shocked... Then smiled and told me thanks. So I guess it's nothing to worry about huh?" She chuckled lightly, taking a sip of her drink, and almost choking when Temari slapped her back.

"Right! So stop worrying and get to partying!" She grinned cheekily, getting up and dragging the flat-chested Sakura onto the dance floor. She had to make sure Sakura would K.O tonight. There was no way her plan could fail.

**TBC~ onto the next chapter~ dooolululululu~ Oooopsy~ is EroCocoLoco being mean~?. .I'd like 5 reviews saying: I LIKE CHEESE! Before I post the next chapter :D Please read and review~ thankies~**


	8. Chapter 8

Vacation Conflict

A/N: Thank yoooou for the reviews of the cheese business, I really LOVE YOU ALL! I love cheese and those who lied anyway! BOOM SO MUCH CHEESE LOVE!~ and for you who commented about the page break. . Boogercheese is soo awesome :P...You see this chapter was going to be a lemon! But as agreed by me and my Beta Kiwi. I rewrote it to flow better with the story line, that is why the updating took some time!. Sorry for you lemon lovers! Just. . .Have to wait. I promise to make a saucy one! Teheheh Love! EroCocoLoco

**Beta Note: When Temari says, "Can't hear nothing," please note that I left it like that on purpose ^^ Also, loved the lime Ero-chan! Keep up the good work!  
**

Thankies Kiwi :D many thanks to your hard work! :D

* * *

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~  
**

Sasuke watched as Naruto looked around in his room, surprised at how normal it was.  
"I was expecting it to be some sort of palace in here," Naruto snorted, looking at the queen-sized bed. Brow twitching in slight irritation, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up to the blond. He was not about to hold back now, the blond was in his territory. Squeaking slightly as he was turned around forcefully, Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke crashed their lips together, the raven's arms firmly wrapped around his frame. Naruto squeaked once again when he felt a wet, slick muscle (his tongue obviously) probing at his mouth for entrance. After some resistance, it successfully slipped in and began to massage Naruto's tongue. It felt a little weird at first to do this with another man, but he slowly began to respond, tentatively touching Sasuke's tongue with his.

Tanned hands hesitantly grasped unto Sasuke as Naruto slowly returned the passionate kiss. The sheer passion caused Naruto to lose his footing, the stiff landing hurting them as their teeth clashed. Sasuke pulled away at that moment to nurse his wounded mouth and catch his breath.  
"Your lips are pretty chapped," Sasuke chuckled with a smirk, Naruto's tongue popping out to lick away the metallic-tasting substance.

"I told you." Naruto snickered, lifting an arm to grasp the back of Sasuke's wild locks before pulling him back into a tight, smouldering kiss. This time, the blond displayed dominance as his tongue took charge, completely taking over the other boy's hot carven.

Intrigued by the overwhelming power of the kiss, Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head, parting his lips more as he slowly forced the blond man's tongue back into it's own mouth. He happily invaded Naruto's mouth and dominated the kiss once again, while his talented hands tugged at Naruto's shirt. He wondered if the other had decided that this was okay.

Sasuke pulled back when he felt a small tug, before looking down at Naruto. The said man panted softly and stared hazily at Sasuke. He hadn't made-out like this since he was... Well...never actually. There was some nasty girl at some house party once, when Kiba tried to get him to look at someone other than Sakura, but that girl practically ate off his face. She chewed his lip so hard that it bled and bruised noticeably. Nodding shortly, he pressed a small, needy kiss to Sasuke's lips, but parted once again as he sat up a little to unbutton his shirt.

Sasuke moved his body to fit the blond's new position, his hands cupping Naruto's face as he kissed him repeatedly, short heavy pants sounded as their heads moved to drag out the small kiss as much as they could. The blond's mouth opening after a while along with Sasuke's, their tongues becoming visible the more passionate their short heated kisses got.

Fingers fumbling with the buttons, Naruto's body heated up every time Sasuke's teeth grazed his hungry tongue as they pulled away. The blond could feel himself becoming lost in the heat of the moment. His whole body enjoyed the simple pleasures that each touch brought. When one pulled away for a moment, the other would follow him to reconnect their lips shortly after. Their lust for each other at this point was insatiable.

The pale raven moved his hands from the others face to run up and down the chest he had desired to touch since he started dreaming of it, the sensations far better than what he created in his mind. Feeling the softness of the delicious tanned abdomen and small ripples of muscle beneath the flesh, excited the taller man's libido even further.

Short breathless groans filled the apartment as they continued to kiss and touch, heavy breathing smothering their lustful noises as Naruto worked at getting off Sasuke's shirt.  
"Nh... Gah..." Naruto panted out as he grew annoyed at the insanely small hole given to push the button through, a bit of thread having loosened and looped around said button so it couldn't be freed. He chuckled softly as Naruto unwillingly left the kiss to glare and focus on unbuttoning the shirt. Sasuke stared at Naruto's neck, dipping down as if captivated and latching onto it, sucking hungrily at the flesh as he parted Naruto's legs and slowly rubbed their clothed groins together.  
Breath hitching from Sasuke's attack to his throat, Naruto rumbled a small satisfied noise as Sasuke went about making him feel something entirely new.

"Nn... Not helping," Naruto breathed out, breathing growing even heavier the more Sasuke ground down at him, the painful teasing friction at his member turning off his attention span. Some part of his mind was screaming at the blond going 'what are you doing? You're kissing and touching the bastard!', while another said 'just try it, no regrets to be done while on holiday'. Even though he was unsure that the second voice would ensure that no regrets would appear, Naruto listened nevertheless. He was attracted to Sasuke, he was just confirming how.

"Pull at it then," Sasuke panted, breaking the blond from his brief moment of thought. Sasuke's eyes closed as he enjoyed the taste of his skin and the pleasurable rubbing down south, his hips snapping as he remained firmly pressed to Naruto. It was a bit painful to wait as he let the other focus and pull the button off completely, finally opening up the shirt and letting it be thrown onto the floor.

Grinning cheekily, Naruto's hands slowly moved to rub at Sasuke's torso. Eyes slowly taking in the others form in more detail. He had no breasts – well neither did Sakura – but he was turned on. He liked how well they seemed to fit together. He enjoyed the sensations Sasuke made him go through.

"..Sasuke?" Naruto rasped out softly, clearing his throat a little as he continued to run his finger tips against the others flesh. "Although... I mean... I... Don't... Can we just keep doing this?" he asked, looking up into Sasuke's eyes, the raven having raised a perfectly shaped brow as he had been watching the blond think things through as he caressed Sasuke's chest.

"Kissing?" Sasuke asked, wanting the blond to clarify what he meant by "doing this". The blond's eyes staring at the others wet lips, his hands slowly sliding up to the others throat, caressing every inch of skin those fingertips reached.

"Yeah.." Naruto replied, panting softly as he slowly lifted his eyes to look back into those pools of black. "I'm kissing you right now, though I'm still unsure of what I **really **want," he whispered against the pale man's lips, just Sasuke closed the gap between the two.  
"But I told you what would happen here Naruto," Sasuke whispered, a slight irritated frown placed on his perfect, usually passive face. His wanting to completely strip and devour him slowly disappearing when he could feel some sort of hope bubble up within him, his lips pressing against the others as he gave in, his pale hands cupping Naruto's face once more as both their eyes slowly closed the deeper the kiss grew.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Throwing a completely passed out Sakura unto her bed, Temari smirked and hiccuped as she slowly left the girls keys on the side table and walked out silently, stumbling her way down the stairs and passing Shikamaru who was sitting on the balcony.

"Love, where are you going?" he asked as he watched her grin and wink at him, his partner obviously tipsy with her hair looking like a complete bird's nest.

"Sh... I'm going for my fix," Temari replied as she hobbled towards Sasuke's apartment, leaving her man to take a puff of his smoke and roll his eyes.

"Now that I can do without," he grumbled. He was not actually sure if Naruto was in his own apartment or not, but Temari would tell him when she returned anyway.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Groaning softly as he latched unto Sasuke's tongue, Naruto pulled back from their long, passionate kiss.  
"Kissing you feels pretty good," he mumbled, still experimenting with his emotions as he continued to kiss the other breathlessly. Sasuke's pale hands gripped the back of Naruto's head to shut him up from the constant opinions of what he was currently feeling.

"Shut it," Sasuke panted, still firmly placed in between the others legs, rocking their groins together as they made out on the bed. The shorter of the two not minding the sweet pleasure that would come from the rubbing to his now hard groin, the blond having been surprised and hesitant when he first noticed he was standing tall. But after a while, the way Sasuke would roll his hips against him managed to make his mind go blank.

"Nh... Sasuke," he whined, feeling slight pain from his pulsing shaft, trapped in the confines of his pants. His body tensed when he realised the noise he made, along with adding the dick-head's name. "I didn't mean to say your name!" Naruto puffed out, Sasuke's brow twitching from irritation as he had got turned on even more from Naruto's noises, but his previous comment just took a hit at his pride.

"Sure whatever moron," Sasuke hissed. "If you let us go further we could do something to help you," he suggested, Naruto glaring at the other.

"You said okay to just kissing!" he roared, shoving Sasuke off of him and sitting up, the pale man laying on his side with his head in his hand as he looked at the other.

"I don't mean sex..." Sasuke grumbled, his eyes taking in the blonds flushed look as Naruto looked down at him, clearly confused by the expression he was wearing. "Wanking," he clarified for the blond, whose face looked slightly embarrassed.

"O-Oh? Isn't that weird though? Us two bashing next to each other?" Naruto asked, looking down at his groin as he laid back and went about opening his pants up to loosen the tightness around his member. His body tensed when Sasuke placed his hand there, the blond finally understanding what the other had meant. "Oh," he whispered, glancing over at Sasuke.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Crawling up the set of stairs towards Sasuke's door, Temari snickered lowly, pressing an ear to the door and holding her breath as if hoping to listen.  
"Tch... Can't hear nothing," she slurred, looking around and crawling out. "Mm... Balcony?" she wondered. It wasn't much of a climb. Although the apartment was on a hill, he was on the ground floor, so the balcony wasn't far off the ground. Stumbling off to where the balcony was Temari twitched when she heard some girl moaning loudly from one of the apartments opposite. "Holy..." She mumbled, making her way into the plants. "She's obviously sleeping with Shikamaru," she snorted, laughing softly at her own remark as she continued to talk to herself.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Sasuke watched Naruto's face as the blond's eyes were fixed on the pale hand slowly rubbing up and down the shaft, the talented fingers caressing the sensitive flesh as he picked up his pace. Dark orbs watching his facial expression intently, who was clearly getting irritated by the incessant staring.  
"Nh... Stop staring..." he grumbled, a soft moan leaving his lips when Sasuke rubbed the tip with his thumb. "Pervert."

Snorting lightly to his branding, Sasuke leaned in closer. "Well you're watching my hand work down there, aren't you the pervert?" He grinned, Naruto's eyes darting to his face.  
"Nhn... Shut up you bastard!" the sun kissed man panted out, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the pillow, face turning to Sasuke allowing the other to kiss him softly.

"Quit insulting me... You're making me limp," Sasuke huffed against plump lips, pumping his hand faster. "You could touch mine too, but I'm being nice," he grumbled, nipping at Naruto's bottom lip when the blond parted his lips to let out a more vocal moan, the sound making Sasuke's hard shaft twitch.

Naruto blinked as he heard what Sasuke said, his eyes glancing down to look at the tent in the others pants. His fingers moved a little as he hesitantly thought about doing it, taking a dive. _What if I'm bad? Wait no, I'm a dude, I'll just do what I do with myself, _he thought, his hand moving to grab unto Sasuke's groin, rubbing it gently as his hesitant eyes raised to stare at Sasuke's face. His cheeks blushed brightly when Sasuke's brows knitted and his hips bucked, those oddly tasty-looking lips parting as he let out a husky groan.  
"Whoa," Naruto panted out, rubbing with more force, rushing to free Sasuke's hard-on to pump it. The expressions that the usually stoic man was making now fascinated him to no end.

Onyx eyes grew wide when he was forced unto his back, the blond hovering over him. The serious expression on his face made Sasuke feel as though his heart skipped a beat.  
"You don't have to," Sasuke mumbled, feeling a little uncomfortable at the pure dominance within those azure eyes. Naruto made use of both hands, one stroking his dick, and the other fondling his balls.

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled, a huge mischievous grin placed on his lips as he continued to pump the other, Sasuke moaning softly, his flushed body becoming a little pale.  
_What happened to the timid uke?_

TBC ! Thankies again for all your lovely comments! And the CHEESE LOVAGE~ I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter! Let me know! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! This is EroCocoLoco!. . I know I'm always slacking now days with the updates. Well isn't that an understatement?. . Anyway. I've just. . .Had alot of stuff that has made me lose the will to write at the moment. Like the loss of someone, who I believed to be important in my life. But the truth of the matter is they wasn't. And for that I fell bad because I thought there was more to it than such simple bonds.**

I'm not sure when I will update my stories. I've gotta look for a Beta again =3= although I've got my girl nikkeh, she's busy with uni things too. But yeah. Not sure when I'll get to the writing so. . . Sorry :(. . .Just things aren't going to well. :D 


	10. Chapter 10

Vacation Conflict

A/N: Heeeeey sorry messed up my flow with writing again, still finding a bit of trouble with grasping at inspiration. However, someone brightened up my day and her name is Mino~ **insert hearts** heheh, she's my . . .Could I say that she's my Naruto? D: .. .wait maybe I should put another pairing as we're both a bunch of idiot's. I'm her Naruto and she's my Kiba hahaha xD Well that pairing isn't so bad **wink** **wink . . .**This is for Lingo! For saying "I miss you!"  
Big thanks to Kiwi! for beta-ing :D **smooochies**

**Previously on Vacation Conflict~**

_Naruto blinked when he heard what Sasuke said, his eyes flickering downward to look at the tent in the other's pants. His fingers moved a little as he hesitantly thought about doing it; taking a dive. __**What if I'm bad? Wait no, I'm a dude, I'll just do what I do with myself,**__ he thought, his hand moving to grab Sasuke's groin, rubbing it gently. His eyes hesitantly raised to stare at Sasuke's face. His cheeks blushed brightly when Sasuke's brows knitted and his hips bucked, those oddly scrumptious lips parting as he let out a husky groan.  
"Whoa," Naruto panted out, rubbing with more force, rushing to free Sasuke's hard-on to pump it. The expressions that the usually stoic man was making now fascinated him to no end._

_Onyx eyes grew wide when he was forced unto his back, the blond hovering over him. The serious expression on his face made Sasuke feel as though his heart skipped a beat.  
"You don't have to," Sasuke mumbled, feeling a little uncomfortable at the look of pure dominance within those azure eyes. Naruto made use of both hands, one stroking his dick, and the other fondling his balls._

_"Shut up," Naruto grumbled, a huge mischievous grin played on his lips as he continued to pump the other. Sasuke moaned softly, his flushed body becoming a little pale.  
What happened to the timid uke...?_

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Grumbling as he nursed the bump on his head, Naruto laid down on his recliner by the pool. His cheek was noticeably puffy from where a fist made contact, and the blond was looking very irritable. Obviously, last night at Sasuke's hadn't ended to what either of them had planned. . .

Sasuke groaned softly as Naruto's tongue fought for dominance in his warm cavern. The sun kissed male continued to tend to Sasuke's pale member, his thumb pressing against the other's slit while his fingers would slowly caress the sensitive underside of the penis. His experimental strokes aided the small beads of pre-cum rolling down the pulsating shaft.

"Ngh... Naruto," Sasuke groaned, his hands having found a perfect place to settle, which happened to be the blond's backside. Those pale fingers worked under the other's boxers, and grasped at the ass he longed to touch since having been teased by those wet trunks Naruto wore some time ago.

He panted against Sasuke's lips when the raven splintered the kiss for air. Naruto blushed slightly as he could feel the other's palms firmly pressed against his cheeks, those slender fingers squeezing at his luscious cheeks. Azure orbs darted to the corners of his eyes when he felt those cunning digits worming their way towards his puckering, virgin entrance.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted huskily, his heart beating like crazy. Feeling the other begin to violate him in that way made him tense up, his whole stiff form shuddering when Sasuke bucked up into Naruto's member.

Groaning with a sly, cocky grin plastered on his wet lips, Sasuke pushed the tip of his index into the other. The raven loved how the hole tried to eat away at it so greedily as he waited for the contracting muscles to relax, thus enabling him to push the finger in even deeper.

"Just a bit of fingering won't hurt," he chuckled. Both their bodies froze when they heard a crash and a monstrous groan come from somewhere next door.

Naruto squeaked, looking at Sasuke to see if they should go and check it out. His walls closed around the digit within him once again, causing the raven to simply try to continue fingering the entrance he wanted to ram into. Naruto squeezed his penis tightly, making it painful to the point where his reaction was ramming a fist into the blond's cheek. "Don't fucking try to rip my cock off, you moron!" the raven hissed as Naruto groaned and rubbed his cheek.

"There could be some weird hobo trying to break in!" the blond gritted out, his tanned hands grasping at Sasuke's arms to remove them from his ass so he could get up. Since Sasuke wasn't too bothered about having someone break in when they were... _No time to get embarrassed Naruto!_ "Fine! If you're not going to be a man and check, I'll do it!"

Sasuke watched the tanned blond rise up to get off the bed. He really didn't want to abandon those luscious cheeks. In an effort to yank Naruto back down, he grasped unto the other's boxers, causing the blue eyed idiot to topple over and whack his head on the floor.

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK?" he screeched, hands snapping to his poor head as he whined and curled into a ball. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! SASUKE!"

The moment had officially died with that second act of violence. So, he slowly got up off the bed and yanked the moron to his feet as he padded out to where those noises came from. He'd kill whoever it was. How dare they interfere with his jackpot?

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Temari passed out just as she made it unto the balcony. The girl groaned in discomfort as she ended up flexing around one of the white chairs and a plant pot. Being totally wasted, she thought it was best to try and blend in. That meaning she would worm around everything on the floor even if she was all bent up in ways her body shouldn't. Funny how when you're drunk you can bend about like a snake and not feel any pain. Well, at least until the morning came. . .

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Temari whined as she sat on her own recliner, Shikamaru not looking to bothered by the fact that his blonde haired woman was in pain. When Sasuke found her there, he left her for revenge. He knew she'd be in a lot of pain when she woke up.

"Shikamaru... I need pain medication." The usually up-for-a fight kinda girl was now sobbing to her boyfriend, who was fishing around in the purple bag for the box of painkillers. Finally locating it, he handed it to her before closing his eyes, listening to the sound of cars that would occasionally pass the hotel grounds and their fellow men's chatter.

"Serves you right for being a pervert," Shikamaru whispered.  
Sakura, who was suffering from a severe hangover herself, raised an eyebrow at Temari.  
"We only went out drinking, why are you aching all over?" the pink haired annoyance asked.  
Temari waved a hand to dismiss the woman's question completely.

"You don't wanna know!" she groaned. Honestly, she woke up curved around a damned chair and plant pot, her arms flung in random directions. It was already a cramped balcony to begin with, her large body sprawled out like a snake just took up the rest of the room.

Taking the hint that Temari didn't want to speak, Sakura glanced over at Naruto, slightly curious as to what happened to his face.  
"...Did you get wasted and start a fight?" Sakura questioned. Naruto blushed brightly and turned away. Unfortunately, Temari was on the opposite side of him. His blue orbs took in the giant grin on the woman's face.

"No. Naruto fell over and hit his face on the ground because he got wasted, so I helped him back to his apartment," Sasuke said in a sexy and husky voice, causing the group to turn and look at him. The raven prince looked absolutely perfect, as usual. His onyx eyes were captured by the other's pool blue eyes. Both men's lingering gaze was broken thanks to Sakura, who was now laughing loudly.

"Oh God! Naruto! You caused Sasuke trouble! You're such an idiot!" Sakura insulted while laughing at her friend. Naruto's cheeks brightened up as he lowered his gaze, all of the previous night's experience catching up to him in all one go. He shivered when Sasuke chuckled.

"He was no trouble at all, quite the opposite in fact." This comment that left the Uchiha's lips caused Sakura some discomfort, her eyes following the man when he left to claim his own recliner in his usual spot beneath the umbrella. Temari's face was now glowing also; the images that were running through the woman's head was about to make her explode.

Turning to glare at Naruto, the pink haired beast grabbed at his cheek and give it a mighty tug.  
"Just what did you do?" the woman literally roared, causing the poor sun kissed man some more pain, who couldn't do anything but glance over at Sasuke. His whole form froze as he realised how those hard, onyx eyes were intently set on him.

"Sasuke," he whispered huskily.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Temari felt that she needed to make it up to Sasuke for disturbing him from having his fix of Naruto. So she felt that the best "forgive me" present was to have the two closer while in public.

Shikamaru noticed the scheming expression forming on his woman's face as they sat in the open restaurant area to eat some lunch, his usually bored expression now faded to show some concern.

"Temari," he finally drawled out, picking at some of the salad he grabbed at the buffet. He became slightly annoyed at the dirty blonde, who was now to involved in her bubble of schemes, for ignoring him. "Oi! Temari!" he repeated loudly. The woman's eyebrows raised in curiosity as she stared at him.

"Yeah?" the woman purred, pursing her lips together as she tried to focus on what he was going to say instead of her own plots.

"Just leave them to it now love; I'm sure you've sparked the fire. They just need time to let the flame burn," the pine-apple haired man grumbled, stabbing at the food with his fork and placing it in his mouth to chew. He kept his dark eyes on the beautiful woman in front of him though.

"...I suppose you're right, Shika," Temari mumbled with a soft sigh, stabbing at her own pasta and beginning to eat, letting her orbs travel from Shikamaru up to Naruto and... Sasuke? She twitched, causing her man to turn and take a look, he himself twitching as he watched the blond idiot picking at the buffet with Sasuke standing **extremely** close to him. "I think you're right, Shika," the woman repeated in a quiet whisper, excitement bubbling up within her.

If only she knew what the two males were doing so close to each other...

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Snarling, Naruto glared at Sasuke while putting some baby potatoes on his plate. They both had been standing in the same spot for about five minutes, picking at the same food together and speaking very quietly until -

"You ass! I told you I don't wanna talk about it here!" the blond hissed, his face tinting a soft red as Sasuke slid his pale slender hand down his bare arm before grasping at the plastic spoon that was used to scoop up the potatoes.

"Well Naruto, you won't go somewhere private with me, so I have no damned choice!" he hissed, scooping up some of the potatoes and keeping his eyes set on the food, like Naruto was. "I want to continue from where you cut me off!" Sasuke whispered harshly, his eyes glancing over at Sakura to see if she was looking over. Thankfully, the pig was too busy munching on her sandwich.

Naruto's head snapped to face the other, anger showing clearly on his face, but there was a lingering emotion floating within his orbs as he stared into Sasuke's eyes, which appeared like deep, endless abysses. He didn't know if it was a trick of the sun, or if he was just seeing things.

"...Sasuke..." he mumbled, letting his eyes drop to the other's lips. What had this stuck up, ass-face done to him? "...I came on holiday to get with Sakura, not have a gay experience with someone who'll be leaving at the end of this week!" he barked, putting his plate down and storming out of the place, leaving an alarmed Sasuke to just stand and watch after the sexy blond.

"...Tch, you moron!"

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Sakura was feeling slightly suspicious. Okay, **extremely** suspicious. Instead of swimming and causing a commotion, Naruto had been floating around the pool on the blow up Lilo mattress, a depressing frown etched to his face. She also noticed that Sasuke kept staring him.

"What the hell is going on?" the woman grumbled under her breath, slowly beginning to chew on her lip as she also noticed how Sasuke would rarely blink. "Temari! I think Sasuke... Sasuke might... Have a... Crush on... Naruto." She finally vocalized her concern.

Temari's eyes darted over to the pink haired woman lounging beside her. She put on her sunglasses.

"So?" she asked simply before moving her head back to face the clear blue sky. She closed her eyes, ready to relax and snooze in the beautiful warmth of the sun. Shikamaru was already out for the count beside her, white cream coated his skin so he didn't burn.

Shifting unto her side to completely face the now relaxing Temari, the pink haired girl pursed her lips together, her fingers fiddling with a loose thread from the towel that was sprawled out beneath her.  
"But Naruto's straight. Also, how could Sasuke like... A moron?" she mumbled, frowning in pure jealousy at how Sasuke wouldn't look at her like that. Temari just ignored her. She didn't want to talk to women who sounded so bratty.

**~Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~ Booogercheese~**

Floating around in the clear, blue water of the pool, the blond grumbled and threw an arm over his eyes. The sunlight was causing his eyes to sting, even beneath the protection of his eyelids. _Sasuke is such an ass! It's day three and I've got four days left until I won't see him... What am I thinking? I'm sounding like some bunny boiler who can't get over a near one night stand! _He gave an exasperated sigh. His own, damned thoughts were making him angry. He blinked a little as the water rippled beneath his Lilo, his whole body goose-bumping as he felt a few cold water droplets drip unto his stomach.

"Eh?" the blond mumbled in confusion, his arm retreating so he could see who was tugging at the float. He was surprised to see a wet Sasuke staring at him.

"Naruto..." The pale man sighed. He could feel Sakura's gaze burning through the back of his skull. He flipped the blond over, sending him into the freezing water. Said blond fumed and splashed water at him for his indecency.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU ASSHOLE!" he roared angrily, his crystal blue eyes narrowing and his usually wild hair was now stuck to his face. "What the -" he froze as Sasuke lifted up the float a little, obstructing Sakura's view so he could kiss him softly.

"Moron, I'm sorry..." the dark haired man whispered against the other's wet lips, small water droplets rolling down their faces. "I'm sorry... I don't want to -" Both men froze as a large shadow was suddenly cast over them. They looked up; it was the German Guy.

"Can I join?" He grinned, teeth sparkling and thumb up to show his acceptance of them. Naruto looked horrified as he shoved Sasuke back and began hitting him with the Lilo.

"SASUKE! I HATE YOU!" Naruto howled before swimming to the ladder and climbing out, feeling embarrassed, touched, and totally turned off thanks to Guy.

Looking after the attractive moron, the raven ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He couldn't be bothered to even scowl at Guy in his speedo, or look over to see what Sakura made of the whole situation. Never in his life had he met someone who'd turn everything over and cause him to lose composure. _I didn't even get the chance to tell him_...

TBC ;D

Thankies for reading and don't forget to review please :D luffu!

Authoress~ EroCocoLoco  
**Beta**- **Kiwi!**


End file.
